vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Salvatore Boarding School for the Young
The Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted was established by Alaric Saltzman and Caroline Forbes in 2019; this was built in lieu of the Salvatore Boarding House which was donated to Caroline by Damon Salvatore after Stefan's death. Caroline and Alaric chose to open the school for untrained witches, werewolves, vampires and any person who had been adversely hit by the supernatural. They have run the school with help from Dorian Williams, who had lost his parents to vampires, and Jeremy Gilbert, who briefly returned to Mystic Falls. Sometime after its opening, the school received a generous donation of three million dollars from Klaus Mikaelson. Following the events of There's Always a Loophole, Alaric is relieved of his position as Headmaster by the Honor Council. He is replaced by Professor Vardemus, a witch who seeks to change the curriculum in favor of teaching the supernatural to harness their abilities and step out of the shadows imposed on them by society. After Professor Vardemus is revealed to be a disguise used by Ryan Clarke, Alaric is reinstated in his role as Headmaster in This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Eight In I Was Feeling Epic, in the epilogue, it is revealed that the Salvatore Boarding House has been gifted to Alaric and Caroline by Damon. The two repurpose the boarding house as a school in which they will cater for supernatural beings. The school receives a generous donation from Niklaus Mikaelson. As the school is set up, numerous former friends of Alaric and Caroline who have found peace watch over them. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season Four= In The Feast of All Sinners, Hope is seen interacting with other students as Hayley speaks with Alaric. |-|Season Five= In Where You Left Your Heart, Hope has been enrolled as a student several years now. However, she ends up getting suspended once it's found she gave her blood to her friend, Henry Benoit, only to commit suicide and transition into a hybrid. In Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea, Hope’s suspension is over and she's back at school when Freya pay her a visit, however, learning there has been no progress made finding her mom leaving Hope frustrated. In Don't It Just Break Your Heart, after Klaus stops Hope from binding her werewolf side. She decides its finally time to take things in her own hands recruiting Roman to take her to New Orleans so she can find her mom, unaware of Roman's true intentions at the time. In The Tale of Two Wolves, Klaus goes to Mystic Falls and disturbs a school tour for potential students. Caroline knows that he wants to talk in private with her, which she allows. Once in her office, he informs her that Hope has activated her werewolf curse, but with her being the Hollow's host, she wouldn't survive her first transformation under the full moon. He asked for her daughters to siphon the magic out of Hope and put into him. Caroline agrees to talk to the twins and they bargain with her to update the school dress code as part of the deal to help Hope. Caroline agrees to this as she agrees it's bit outdated. Throughout Legacies Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= In I'll Never Give Up Hope, it is revealed that Alaric has been relieved of his position as Headmaster of the school by the Honor Council. Rafael and Landon have moved into a new room which is later revealed to be Stefan Salvatore's old room as their old one is being painted. In This Year Will Be Different, Professor Vardemus is welcomed into his position as Headmaster of the school. He replaces Alaric and has been picked by Caroline herself. Vardemus tells the students that their abilities have been suppressed for too long and they should not live under the threat of humans, but should be superior. At the end of his first day as Headmaster, he reveals that he is expanding the curriculum, including a new offensive class for powerful students. He invites Josie to be the first member of this class, believing her to have much potential as a witch. In You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know, the Salvatore School hosts the annual football game between Mystic Falls High School. Vardemus tells the students that this year they are to win the game and should not be afraid to use their magic to do so, with Landon being picked as quarterback. The school uses its magic to get an upper hand at first, however Kaleb points out that Alaric was right all along and they should not use their abilities to win the game; with this they all agree to play fair. Seeing that the students have stopped using magic, Vardemus questions Josie, who reveals that they don't want to use magic. Vardemus insists that they do and hands Josie a spell which she later uses to snap Ethan's arm — a decision that costs him his football scholarship. Alaric, furious at this, punches Vardemus after he bans him from the Salvatore Estate. In This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent, the Salvatore School comes under attack by the Krampus, but they are eventually saved by Santa Claus. At the end of the day, Josie reveals that the present Alaric thinks is for her, is actually the perfect present for him. He opens the present, and it reveals a plaque with his name on it, and the title "Headmaster", officially welcoming him back into his post as headmaster of the school. In I Couldn't Have Done This Without You, In This is Why We Don't Entrust Plans to Muppet Babies, In What Cupid Problem?, In Kai Parker Screwed Us, People Faculty *Caroline Forbes (Headmistress) *Alaric Saltzman (Headmaster/Teacher) *Professor Vardemus (Former Headmaster/Teacher) *Dorian Williams (Librarian/Substitute Teacher) *Emma Tig (Former Guidance Counselor) *Unnamed Chemistry of Magic Teacher''This is the Part Where You Run'' *Ms. Featherwood (Healing Teacher) We're Gonna Need A Spotlight *Kym (Former Intern) Students *Lizzie Saltzman *Josie Saltzman *Hope Mikaelson *Roman Sienna (Formerly) *Henry Benoit † *MG *Rafael Waithe (Formerly) *Landon Kirby *Penelope Park (Formerly) *Kaleb *Alyssa Chang *Rick Rogers *Pedro *Jed *Serena *Wade *Jade (Formerly) *Diego (Formerly) *Wendy (Formerly) *Many unnamed students Guests *Hayley Marshall-Kenner † *Freya Mikaelson *Niklaus Mikaelson † *Elijah Mikaelson † *Matt Donovan *Josette Laughlin † *Cassie † *Veronica Greasley *Kym Student Organizations *Honor Council **Emma Tig (Former Member/Younger Student Representative; on a sabbatical) **Dorian Williams (Member/Younger Student Representative) **Rafael Waithe (Member/Former Werewolf Representative) **Jed (Member/Werewolf Representative) **Kaleb (Member/Vampire Representative) **Josie Saltzman (Member/Witch Representative) **Hope Mikaelson (Member/Tribrid Representative) *Salvatore School Werewolf Pack **Rafael Waithe (Alpha) **Jed (Former Alpha) **Unnamed werewolves *Goth Coven **Serena **Unnamed witches *Sewing Club **Unnamed Sewing Witch **Unnamed members *AV Club **Wade (Only Member) Known Classes *Origins of Species (Sixth Grade) *Chemistry of Magic *Physical Education *Physics *Intro to Lycanthropy''Malivore'' *Advanced Civics *Geography''Maybe I Should Start From The End'' *Intro to Magical History''I'll Tell You a Story'' Restrictions *Witch Students are not supposed to use their magic outside of the classrooms, as stated in Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea. Furthermore, some magic, such as Dark Magic, is prohibited, as stated in This is the Part Where You Run. *Vampire students are not allowed to feed on other people in the school as mentioned by MG when tempted by another student to feed on fresh human blood. Appearances The Vampire Diaries Season Eight *''I Was Feeling Epic'' The Originals Season Four *''The Feast of All Sinners'' Season Five *''Where You Left Your Heart'' *''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' *''Don't It Just Break Your Heart'' *''God's Gonna Trouble the Water'' *''The Tale of Two Wolves'' Legacies Season One *''This is the Part Where You Run'' *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' *''Hope is Not the Goal'' *''Malivore'' *''Mombie Dearest'' *''Death Keeps Knocking On My Door'' *''Maybe I Should Start From The End'' *''What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?'' *''There's a World Where Your Dreams Came True'' *''We're Gonna Need A Spotlight'' *''There's a Mummy on Main Street'' *''The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do'' *''Let's Just Finish the Dance'' *''I'll Tell You a Story'' *''There's Always a Loophole'' 'Season Two *I'll Never Give Up Hope'' *''This Year Will Be Different'' *''You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know'' *''Since When Do You Speak Japanese?'' *''Screw Endgame'' *''That's Nothing I Had to Remember'' *''It Will All Be Painfully Clear Soon Enough'' *''This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent'' *''I Couldn't Have Done This Without You'' *''This is Why We Don't Entrust Plans to Muppet Babies'' *''What Cupid Problem?'' *''Kai Parker Screwed Us'' Trivia *During Alaric's integration of Landon about Rafael's character it's heavily implied that new werewolves can be denied admission if their first kill was deliberate. *The school has a parody sport of called "Wickery", although students cannot fly on brooms. *The school appears to be much larger than the original Salvatore estate. This suggests that Alaric and Caroline have expanded massively. *The school features a room dedicated to Stefan Salvatore known as the "Stefan Salvatore Memorial Library". *According to Josie, there is magic that runs through the school, which is why she was able to use a spell to stop the other werewolf students from attacking Rafael. The exact origin of the magic is currently unknown. **This also explains how Lizzie and Josie are able to siphon from the school simply by touching the walls. **It is heavily implied that this is a boundary/protection spell. In There's Always a Loophole, Triad industries were only able to enter because they had blocked magic in the school. *The key code for the gate surrounding the school is #0636. Gallery The Vampire Diaries 816-171~Alaric~Josie~Lizzie-Boarding House.png 816-174-Jeremy.png 816-175-Caroline~Dorian.png The Originals TO413-127-Salvatore Boarding School.png TO501-005-Salvatore Boarding School.png TO501-006-Henry.png TO501-010~Henry.png TO504-027~Freya-Hope.png TO504-028-Freya~Hope.png TO504-031-Freya-Grimoires.png TO504-038-Roman.png TO504-039-Hope-Freya.png TO504-040-Student.png TO504-041-Roman.png TO504-042-Roman~Hope.png TO504-043-Roman.png TO504-111-Roman-Hope.png TO504-114-Freya.png TO512-017-Students-Salvatore Boarding School.png TO512-019-Student-Male Witch Student.png TO512-020~Teacher~Students-Female Witch Student.png TO512-021-Lizzie-Josie.png TO512-023-Caroline-Lizzie-Josie-Students~Klaus.png TO512-027-Caroline.png TO512-034~Elijah-Hope.png Legacies |-|Season One= LGC101-035-Salvatore Boarding School.png LGC101-069-Salvatore Boarding School.png LGC101-094-Student.png LGC101-095-Student.png LGC101-102-Students-MG.png LGC101-135-Salvatore Boarding School.png LGC104-011-Salvatore Boarding School-Outside.png LGC104-015-Matt-Alaric~Students.png LGC105-007-Emma-Alaric-Students.png LGC105-009-Josie~Penelope-Lizzie.png LGC105-010-Hope.png LGC105-035-Rafael-Jed.png LGC105-067-MG-Students.png LGC105-069-Goth Witch Students.png LGC105-071-MG-Students.png LGC105-080-Josie-Lizzie.png LGC105-082-MG.png LGC105-084~Josie-Penelope.png LGC105-113-Salvatore Boarding School.png LGC105-114~Kaleb-Rafael-Emma~Josie.png LGC105-115-Josie.png LGC105-116-Kaleb.png LGC105-117-Hope.png LGC105-119-Emma.png LGC105-120-Rafael.png LGC105-125-Josie-Kaleb-Rafael~Hope.png LGC107-001-Students-Memorial Library.png |-|Season Two= References See also Category:Locations Category:Schools and Universities